I know what ye eat last dinner!
by WaftVixen
Summary: It's a veggie week, a tradition for Destiny Island and Sora is not fond of it. One day, he fought his way in eating meat secretly. Find out what haunted him as he disobeys the upmost important rule of the Isle.


**Disclaimer**: Oh, hello!  Urmm.. What am I suppose to tell ya guys again? Oh, yeah! I do not own Kingdom Hearts as it belongs to the person in charge and etceteras, etceteras.. Okay? I only own this fiction I made, except for some certain characters.. That is all.. X3

**Author**: Welcome readers! Come read the story, and I hope you enjoy! (dies from lack of ideas..) _I'm really damn bored.._

BLOOPERS:- 

**Kairi:** (blink, blink)

**Waft**: (blink) Oo?

**Kairi**: (blink, blink)

**Waft**: ……

**Kairi**: (blink, blink, blink)

**Waft**: ……. (blood vein popped out…. eye twitches….)

**Kairi**: (blink, blink, blink, blink, blink)

**Waft**: STOP IT! DAMN IT! (eye still twitching)

**Kairi**: O.O! Sorry…. ha! o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Vegie day..**

"No! Get away from me!! Don't eat me!" shouted a brunette with blue sapphire eyes, tossing himself from side to side of the bed. He was dreaming of green monsters chasing him and the next thing, he wakes up. He was sweating all over, from head to feet, and still in pajamas. He pants really hard, as if he had joined the Olympics 500 yard running competition moments ago. His cerulean sights were wide open.

He suddenly sense wetness all over his legs and it feels warm. He looks at his trousers, and saw stream of dampen flowing on his denims and bed's mattress.

"Man, not again! That's the third time this week!" mumble the boy named Sora. He's soaking with sweats and he peed his slacks.

"Mom's not gonna like this..." He ruffled his messy brown hair after seeing the situation and took a glance at the table clock.

_11.47 a.m._

"Horse shit! I'm gonna be late!" said Sora as the clock shows the time. He quickly washes himself up and changes his clothes. Next, he went downstairs to have brunch.

"Good afternoon, Sora. My, you woke up early today! I'm surprised!" said a woman in aprons provoking him. It was Sora's mother.

"Mom.. Please.."

"Have you **looked** at the time? What's wrong with you? You shouldn't do this every day! Don't you even bother to get up before dawn? At least at eight in the morn!" said mom banging the table.

"I'm sorry.. It's just lately I've been having nightmares! This '**Green-Guy**' always keeps on pestering my goodnight sleep! How am I supposed to be up untimely?" said Sora with a glum.

"Oh! Somebody is been waking up on the wrong side of the bed again, hmm?" said a man smiling, which is flipping newspapers at the couch. No doubt, it was Sora's father.

"That's because the green man is actually vegetables right? You always hate them in reality, and now you tend to get **yourself petrified by them in your fantasy!**" said mom again. His mother's voice croaks in horrify tune at the end of her words.

"Nn-oh! That's not true! It's not lik-"

"Now, I don't want to hear anything about that anymore young man! Take your food and finish it! You friends are waiting at the living room," cuts her mother rapidly.

"They're here? Why don't you say so? Okay, okay!"

Sora was about to put the meal into his mouth, when suddenly he gawks at them.

"Well, what are you staring the food for? It's not gonna change into a burger or anything if you **gape at them callously!** **Finish it up!**" yelled her mother as she wipes the clean dishes. It seems her voice is getting croakier every time she scolds poor Sora.

"Ughh... Yuck! Mom? Isn't there's anything else besides veggie's?"

"Don't just complain Sora. It's a veggie week, don't you remember? Your mother has been working on them very hard! Besides, vegetables are food too. Pity them for the chlorophylls they grow on, to provide you the feast. Anyway, it's a healthy ration!"

"Oh, okay dad! I understand! I know you're a scientist, but you don't have to explain to me everything, **factually!** I'm no science **geek!**"

"**Sora!** Don't be rude with your father! His older than you! Give some respect!"

"It's okay hun.. I'm used to it. That's how growing teenagers would react to their parents usually when they're reaching puberty. I've been making search about that. All we have to do is just force them and push them to do things. So **Sora**, I command you to **eat your food!**"

"**No way** I'm gonna touch that gooey slimy green stuff! I'm not a goat eating grass, or a giraffe eating leaves! No! I won't lay a hand on it! I wanna pass all meals for today!" said Sora as he rushes to meet the gang.

"**Sora!** Come back here and finish it! _Oooh, that boy!_ At least that- you drink this milk!"

"You know how I hate pure milk as well! Dairy products give me the lactose intolerant feeling! I won't drink it unless you made a chocolate one! Or maybe you can give me a diet coke instead!" roared Sora from the living room.

"ARRGGGHH!! **The nerve!** Very well! Then, **don't eat at all!**"

"FINE! BY! ME!" said Sora as he walks, passing by the kitchen.

"GAAH! You should teach him a lesson or two father! Mark my words, that son of yours is gonna get it someday if it's the last thing I do!"

"(sigh) Relax momma.. Don't be harsh to the baby. He'll eat them when he's hungry. I'm sure he will. I bet he can't even stand to fast for one day, and so on all the week! So, just be patient…" said dad calming mom. He's still flipping through the newspapers.

"Yeah, some baby he is! I only see a stubborn boy that keeps on bawling for not being reasonable enough with the green food!"

"Heya Mr. P! Good afternoon Mrs. P!" said the silver hair boy Riku as he leers his emerald eyes towards Sora.

"Good day Mr. and Mrs. P!" said the big red headed hair girl. Kairi, of course.

"Oh, hello kids! Got any big plans for the veggie week?"

"Why, Riku! Kairi! Pleasant to have both of you good children here! Unless some adolescent child who's just stubborn enough to listen to their parents..." said Sora's mom as she gave a cold look at him and smiles back to them. "Make yourself at home!"

"Thanks a lot mom…" said Sora annoyingly.

"Err… Thanks Mr. and Mrs. P! We'll be much obliged, but we have things to do. So, we'll be off now!" said Riku.

"And what would that be?"

"Erm…err... Ah, homework! Yes, that's it! Urm, Mr. P… Hee-heh.. (sweatdrop)" said Kairi cheerily trying not to be prim.

"Hrmm.. You kids don't act like the usual way. Something smells fishy..."

"Err…"

"Hun, is that your fried fish I smelled getting burnt?"

"Homigawd! MY FRIED FISH!" yells Mrs. P as she rushes to the kitchen to clear off the smoke in the frying pan.

"Oh. Eh-heh… Over-cooked… Fish… Right," said Kairi.

"Very funny dad..." said Sora as he rolls his eyes.

"We'll need Sora to sort things out Mr. P, so I hope you can give him a chance… _Ppuh-please?_" said Riku a lil' hesitate about saying the 'entreat' word. Just not his style it is.

"Yeah, that's right dad... They need me."

"Hnh. It still doesn't seem very clear why do you need Sora, kids. But since you insisted it, I'll give you a chance," said dad.

"Alrite! Dad! You're the man!"

"Yes, I'm the man. Now get out before I change my mind."

"Okay, okay, I'm going... _Geez, suddenly he's like hurling me away._"

"Oh, and mom, I kinda, sorta, umm… _Mess up again…_" said Sora speaking swiftly, with added whispering and mumbling.

"WHAT? OoO! You pee on your bed again? What kind of boy are you? You're not a toddler anymore Sora! Grow up! And start using the toilet instead!"

"MOM! Not in front of them! Sheesh!"

_-End of Chapter-_

Do hope to see a review of this story. Flames are fine, as long as they're not bugging my head. I like helpful flames, but not cursing ones that'll burn my story away, thank you.


End file.
